


Cum Find Me

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taemin has the hots for Jimin.Jimin has the hots for Taemin. And Jungkook.Idek just some sexual tension and implied Jikook





	Cum Find Me

The concert is over and Jimin beams at the smiles and cheers from the audience below him. He feels hands snake around his waist and as his head starts to process that they may not belong to someone from BTS an airy voice tickles his ear “Loving the pink hair Jimin-ah”   
Jimin pulls back against the hands on his waist and turns to see Taemin grinning at him.   
“Ah hyung you startled me” he laughs nervously, Taemin’s hands still holding onto his hips firmly.  
Taemin’s grin just widens and Jimin finds himself using the proximity to really take in his features. He’s definitely familiar with how his hyung looks but the sharpness always surprises him and a lot of the time can’t help but compare himself physically.   
“Congrats on the win, you deserve it” he says and Jimin finds himself heating up from Taemin’s affection.   
“Thankyou hyung” he smiles and looks away, cursing his shyness.  
“I haven’t seen you in a while, you should come find me later”   
Jimin looks back up at him and feels his breath hitch. Taemin’s gaze has done a complete 180 from affectionate to down-right intense. He manages a slight nod before Taemin pulls away, a smirk on his face, and saunters back to his band members as they leave the stage. Jimin realises that not only has he stopped breathing, but for the first time ever he’s consciously aware of the affect Taemin has on his body.   
What the fuck was that?  
Did he just… no…  
“Jimin-ah!” he’s snapped out of his daze by J-Hope beckoning him over.  
He steadies himself beside his bandmates and gives the audience a big grin, wanting to show that he’s grateful for the win and excited to be here, but honestly all his thoughts are still on Taemin. 

Ten minutes later they’re walking off stage and being flanked by staff trying to manoeuvre them back to their dressing room. Jimin grabs at V’s shoulder and tells him “I’ll be back soon” and then dashes down the hall before anyone can stop him. As he jogs lightly he convinces himself it’s the cause of his increasing heartbeat and not from his overactive imagination still exploring his intentions. He stops short as he spies an open room; Taemin lazing on a couch browsing through his phone.  
“Hey hyung” he huffs out, trying not to slip how hard he was finding it to breathe. Taemin lifted his gaze but didn’t say anything; eyes boring into every inch of his body as he drags them from his knees to his lips, and then eventually making eye contact. He stood up, strode over to the door and held it, not looking away from Jimin for a second. Jimin’s legs found their way forward, surging into the room and only stopping when he hears the faint click of the door behind him. There’s nothing but silence, thick air and distinct bead of sweat falling down Jimin’s neck. He turns his head, pausing, and then turning around fully to face Taemin; the older boy leant up against the door and his chin jutted. The absolute darkness in Taemin’s eyes sparks a fire in Jimin and he shoots across the room, grabbing his hips and sealing their lips together in a wet desperate kiss. He can feel Taemin’s hands roaming down to the small of his back to pull their bodies closer together and he moans deeply into the kiss; it’s hot and fast and the feeling on Taemin’s skin on his own is electric. Taemin pulls away and dives into Jimi’s nape, messily mouthing up his neck and along his jaw as if he can’t decide whether he should be chewing him up or tasting every inch of him. Jimin finds himself pressing his body flush against the other as he tries to process the wet lips on his neck and slender fingers smoothing over the curve of his ass.   
“Fuck you’re so hot” Taemin breathes in his ear as he pushes them both across the room and corners Jimin against the wall. His hands roughly squeeze at Jimin’s plump ass and he drives his own crotch against the younger. Jimin forces him into another kiss to keep his moans quiet but neither of them can help the grunts that grow in their throats from the neediness of the situation. Jimin’s sure this is the horniest he’s ever been and having already experiencing hitting an orgasm untouched at the sight of Jungkook-

Jimin groans.

Jungkook.

“Taemin…. Tae stop”  
“This not doing it for you?” Taemin growls, grinding his crotch against Jimin’s and pressing him back into the wall. Jimin let out a breathless moan “no… fuck it feels so… so good... I just… I can’t” he shakes his head as a whine bubbles up his throat.  
“Why not?” Taemin doesn’t back down his tailored grinding and Jimin honestly doesn’t know why he’s putting up a fight. This is beyond anything he’s ever felt and it’s taking every inch of self-control to not completely lose it. ”You got a boyfriend or something?” Taemin says as he leans in to mouth at Jimin’s Adams apple. “Uhhh” Jimin breathes out “not exactly”  
Taemin stops grinding to lean back and look at him quizzically “You… you don’t have a girlfriend do you?” Jimin laughs at this and shakes his head “No… I’m still gay and single but…” he’s suddenly shy under Taemin’s gaze “there’s someone I’m interested in”  
Taemin cocks his head and starts to smooth his hand up Jimin’s thigh “So you don’t want this?”  
Jimin ducks his head to hide the blush that’s creeping up his face. The lust-fuelled confidence he had a moment ago has completely ceased and he honestly wasn’t sure what to do with himself now. Taemin’s hand stops mere inches from his crotch to give his upper thigh a light squeeze and Jimin can’t help but push his hips forward slightly.   
“Tae” he breathes out lightly, feeling the others gaze burning holes into his scalp.   
Jimin feels like he’s about to throw a tantrum. He and Jungkook aren’t together. He can do this.  
“What do you want?”  
Taemin wants him. This is a one-time thing. Why not?  
“What do you want Jiminnie?”  
“I want you, Hyung” his blush grows a shade darker and he can’t bring himself to lift his head.  
“You want me Jiminnie?” he coos, running his other hand up into Jimin’s hair “You want me to make you feel good?” he grasps at strands of his hair and gently pulls him up to eye level. Jimin lets out a low moan at the sensation and gets locked in the filthy eye contact his hyung is subjecting him to.   
“Is that what you want?” he asks again, the hand that rested on his thigh smoothing over to cup at the younger’s crotch. “ah- yes hyung” he gasps, rolling his hips forward in Taemin’s hand. “I want you to touch me” he whispers, his face still beet red “I want…”  
“Do you want me to fuck you Minnie?” he growls, his hand groping relentlessly at Jimin’s erection. “Yes- GOD- Yes, please hyung” he moans out a little louder, Taemin’s boldness setting off a whole new wave of pleasure inside of him. The tight grip on his scalp leads Jimin to his knees and his cheek pressed onto Taemin’s growing bulge. “Are you going to work for it Minnie?”   
Jimin leans further in and mouths at his clothed erection shamelessly, humming against the dark denim fabric. He can feel the saliva leaking out of his mouth as he closes his teeth over the zipper and pulls it before yanking both the boxers and the jeans to pool around Taemin’s ankles. His hyung’s cock stands proud in front of him, its girth making Jimin’s own dick twitch in anticipation and its flushed tip begging to be engulfed. He takes his thumb and smooths any pre cum down the shaft, applying pressure at the vein on the underside that makes Taemin roll his head back. He gives the tip a tentative lick before swirling around it teasingly. He’s loving the dominance Taemin is showing and wants to see how hard he can be fucked if this is his one chance to get it. His strategy works, Taemin’s hands fisting Jimin’s locks roughly and guiding him further onto this cock. Jimin hollows out his cheeks and starts to suck, bobbing his head and humming at intervals to try and impress his hyung, to make him squirm with pleasure. Taemin does his best at steadying his hips but Jimin isn’t having it; he wants this. He wants to be used and it doesn’t take much for him to signal to his hyung that his mouth is waiting to be fucked.

Taemin wastes no time thrusting into Jimin’s mouth at a steady pace. Regardless of how intense the situation is he doesn’t want to hurt his dongsaeng and wants to respect his boundaries as much as he can. Jimin has to grip onto Taemin’s asscheeks and increase the control of his pace until his hyung is thrusting like an animal on heat into Jimin’s throat. Jimin’s jaw has gone slack, pre cum and saliva leaking out both sides and a dazed look plastered on his face as he just continues to hum and swallow around Taemin’s dick. The words leaving Taemin’s mouth are nothing but filthy praises and degrading slurs about how much of a slut Jimin is and how good he is at taking Tae’s cock and how tight his little hole must be. Jimin can feel the onslaught of pre-cum leaving his own dick and staining the front of his pants, not daring to touch himself until he’s finished with his hyung.  
“Jim-Jimin-FUCK-I’m-I’m-gonna-cum” Taemin thrust his cock one last time before he’s cumming at full-force down Jimin’s throat. He watches through blurry tears as Taemin buries himself in Jimin’s mouth and lets out a silent scream. Jimin feels a determined twitch in his pants and pulls away from Taemin, swallowing and heaving out a desperate breath of fresh air. After catching his breath he lifts his gaze and suddenly flinches at a thump on the door.

“Hey! Taemin are you in there?” comes a deep muffled voice from the other side.

“Shit” Taemin whispers, darting across the room to grab some tissues before cleaning himself up and calls loudly at the door “Yeah just give me a second!”  
Jimin is still knelt on the floor, frozen at the prospect of being caught, but the haze of lust still filling his body from his still prominent erection makes him want to lie on the floor and be fucked by Taemin in front of whoever is waiting outside. He’s broken from his mindset when Taemin starts to wipe quickly at the corners of his mouth and after binning the tissue he grabs him, pulling him to his feet and steering him to a cluster of clothing racks in a corner behind the door.   
“Sorry Jiminnie, we’ll have to continue this some other time” he says in a hush voice, throwing Jimin a fond smile. With his backpack in one hand he unlocks the door and is gone in a flash, his voice drifting in from the hallway as he ushers “Key-hyung” away from the dressing room.  
Jimin lets out a strained groan. If SHINee were already leaving, his bandmates must be far gone by now. He risks checking his mobile and groans again at the ten missed calls on his mobile from his manager and Taehyung. “Fuck” he curses under his breath, one palm holding his clothed erection. He’s so painfully hard he doesn’t think he could deal with it until he got back to the dorm, and even then he might not be able to beat any of them to the bathroom. He makes a split decision to unzip his pants and free his aching penis, smoothing any precum around his shaft and starting to pump it quickly. His breath starts to hitch and his head lulls back as he thinks back to Taemin grinding up against him.

God it feels so good...

The mobile in his other hand starts to vibrate and he pulls enough energy together to hold it up to his face, hissing as the screen reads that someone is calling him.

Jungkook.

He answers. 

“Jungkook” he does his best to remain steady, but his self-control is almost out the window at this point and he doesn’t care how risky this is.  
“Hyung where are you?”  
His voice is slightly tinged with annoyance and Jimin isn’t sure if it’s helping him or not.  
“I went to see Taemin” he pulls the phone away quickly to let out a laboured breath “…I lost track of time”  
“Why don’t you answer your phone? We’ve been waiting for half an hour”  
“Sorry… I’m on my-” his breath hitches and he’s praying to god that this won’t end badly “I’m on my way out”  
“…Is everything okay?” his voice is calmer now, concerned.  
Jimin’s hand halts at the end of his cock and he palms at the head, letting out a silent moan, GOD he’s so close.  
“Hyung?” he presses again, voice a little softer now.  
“Kook” he breathes out, feeling the hot coiling in his lower gut. His mind shifts to Jungkook back on his bed, leg hooked up against his chest with his fingers working in and out of him. He can remember the little noises and the pink flush of his cheeks and oh god he’s gonna cum-  
“Hyung?” his voice is enough to end Jimin’s endurance and he cums hard, dropping his arm down to protect his dongsaeng from any noises that escape his throat as his whole body shakes in ecstasy. He almost moans out loud from the shivers riding up and down his spine as he rides out his high; the orgasm is more intense than anything he was expecting.

A few heavy breaths escape before he pulls the phone back to his head lazily, slumped against the wall to keep himself stable.  
“…Hey?” he breathes out quietly and then regrets it immediately when he’s scared that this could have been a very, very bad idea.  
There’s a second of hesitation before he hears Jungkook reply quietly “Hey”  
“Uh… yeah I think I lost reception there… for a bit…”  
There’s silence on the other end and Jimin is starting to feel anxious.  
“Jungkook?”  
“Yeah?” his voice still sounds really quiet.  
“…I’m coming now- outside. I’ll meet you all in the van”  
“…Yep”  
“Okay”  
“Okay”  
Jimin hangs up and starts to panic a little more, pacing across the room and grasping at tissues to clean himself up, struggling a little bit to zip up his trousers and fix himself in the mirror so he doesn’t look like he’s just been face fucked and jerked off to his band-mates voice. That last thought makes him cringe and his heart is really starting to pick up its pace; if he can avoid Jungkook until he goes to sleep it will be a god send.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a chaptered fic but I've lost interest and don't have the time to write it, so I hope you enjoyed this smutty one shot (:


End file.
